


Drabble

by fyNox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyNox/pseuds/fyNox
Summary: Stream of Consciousness





	Drabble

It is a curious thing, to feel. Unimaginable though it is to envision abstract life where human emotions mean nothing, feelings can be both a blessing and a curse. Recently if anything I feel anger the most, though I scarcely know why; sometimes it is all consuming and an effort to not upturn my head and scream to the skies, other times anger forces me inwards and it is an effort to speak. I am at a loss. So many expectations from others and just as many fears in my mind cause an almost tangible pressure on my skull that I wonder it does not crack. It sounds intriguing my life, or perhaps merely my mind, I sometimes recognise I am prone to exaggeration. It is not, I live an ordinary life in an ordinary town, and that is the problem.


End file.
